Visite, mise en scène, ennuis en perspective
by jimiilolita
Summary: tout est dans le titre. Quand un capitaine en a marre d'être dérangé, il peut se rendre aux dernières extrémités... OS


Base : Bleach

Auteur : jimiilolita

Genre : OS humour

Disclaimer : les perso sont à Tite Kubo, mais heureusement qu'on est là pour les maltraiter à sa place !

**Visite, mise en scène, ennuis en perspective**

Le capitaine de la sixième division, une fois n'est pas coutume, bayait aux corneilles. Pour tout le monde, et surtout pour son premier lieutenant qui se coltinait à ses côtés une pile de rapports en retard digne de la tour de Pise (même volume, même inclinaison), Byakuya Kuchiki était "plongé dans une réflexion intense". En réalité, il fixait mornement les nuages qui défilaient sur un fond de ciel bleu, tandis qu'un petit recoin de son esprit lui murmurait "il fait bien trop beau pour rester enfermé aujourd'hui". Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'un minuscule recoin qui se contentait de chuchoter de manière à peine audible, cela suffisait néanmoins à saper toute sa volonté de travailler qui était déjà prodigieusement entamée par l'expression de lassitude que reflétait le visage de Renji Abarai.

Il était donc assis, face à la fenêtre, pour éviter que son subordonné ne soit distrait par ce qui se passe dehors (quelle grandeur d'âme).

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire pour les capitaines que remplir des formulaires, des notes administratives… et autres réjouissances de ce genre. A tel point qu'un certain nombre de shinigami aurait volontiers tué père et mère pour une seule petite attaque de Hollow ou de n'importe quoi d'autre, du moment que cela faisait un peu d'action. Mais le pire était probablement la notion nouvelle et originale de rapport croisé. Personnellement, Byakuya Kuchiki aurait aimé rencontrer le brillant cerveau qui avait accouché d'une telle innovation. Lorsque deux divisions se trouvaient impliquées dans la même mission, elles devaient fournir un rapport commun et cosigné par les deux capitaines concernés. Pour cela, ils devaient s'assurer de la cohérence des rapports entre les deux divisions.

Plusieurs fois il avait confié cette corvée à Renji. D'abord, cela lui permettait alors de glander sans témoin, ensuite, cela le préservait de la présence de certains capitaines sur son territoire (à savoir, sa capitainerie). Cela ne dura qu'un temps. Le temps pour Kuchiki de réaliser à quel point son vice capitaine pouvait avoir des amis dans toutes les divisions. Que ce soit sur le chemin du retour, dans les autres capitaineries, ou encore en cour de remplissage de dossier, Renji trouvait toujours le moyen de s'arrêter pour saluer une connaissance, taper la discute à un ami ou boire un verre ou deux et finir par y passer le journée. S'il l'envoyait chez Kenpachi, par exemple, il était à peu près certain d'en être débarrassé jusqu'au lendemain, ce qui était, certes, une bonne chose à savoir, mais en aucun cas un moyen de faire travailler son vice capitaine.

Des exclamations montaient jusqu'à la fenêtre grande ouverte du bureau. Dehors, quelques shinigami devaient profiter du beau temps comme il aurait dû légitimement le faire lui-même.

Bref, il avait finalement déchargé Renji de ces déplacements car, même s'il s'en trouvait enfin seul, le travail finissait par s'accumuler dangereusement. Malheureusement, un certain nombre de capitaines avait interprété cette cessation d'intermédiaire comme une invitation en bonne et due forme. Et cela ne se fit pas attendre, les visites commencèrent. A partir de là, on entra et sortit de la capitainerie de la sixième division comme dans un moulin à la grande fureur de son capitaine.

Byakuya fut notamment stupéfait de voir à quel point le nombre de missions menées conjointement avec les treizième et huitième divisions était important. A vrai dire, il eut un bref instant durant, la très nette impression que le nombre de ces missions avait dramatiquement augmenté rien que pour permettre à ces deux capitaines de venir l'embêter chez lui.

Aussi réprima-t-il avec lassitude un geste d'agacement en percevant le reiatsu du capitaine Ukitake qui venait une fois de plus, la bouche en cœur, lui faire relire une obscure note de service relative au ramassage conjoint des ordures ménagères dans les deux divisions. Oui, le moindre prétexte était bon pour pouvoir venir asticoter le terrible Capitaine Kuchiki dans son antre lorsqu'il ne pouvait pas s'y dérober.

Il se posta à la fenêtre et soupira intérieurement en voyant la silhouette de son ancien maître se profiler devant sa capitainerie. Dans quelques secondes il serait à sa porte, frapperait poliment et entrerait sans attendre la réponse. Il s'installerait confortablement et sous prétexte qu'on ne moleste pas un malade, il serait impossible de le mettre dehors avant deux ou trois heures de papotages en tous genres. Résultat : Renji serait déconcentré et incapable de fournir le moindre travail convenable, lui serait sur les nerfs pour la fin de la journée (sans rien en laisser paraître, cela s'entend) et au final, cela ferait encore une journée de perdue.

Il se devait de réagir, sinon il allait entasser de la paperasserie pour les dix ans à venir. Prendre des mesures radicales. Eloigner les importuns parasitaires de son bureau s'il voulait voir un jour la pile de papier diminuer. Or, Ukitake était tenace, très tenace. Et il ne se voyait pas sortir Senbonzakura contre son ancien maître. On n'attaque pas un malade désarmé. Et très honnêtement, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le dessus.

Et voilà, le visiteur tant redouté venait de passer le seuil du bâtiment, ce n'était plus qu'une question de secondes à présent. En désespoir de cause, Byakuya lorgna sur son vice capitaine, qui ne se doutait de rien et s'échinait à relire un formulaire pour la cinquième fois, son attention se relâchant toujours au bout du deuxième paragraphe.

Il y avait bien une solution. Peu glorieuse, voire tout à fait honteuse mais radicale. Une solution qui l'assurerait de calmer les visites d'Ukitake pour un temps. Une solution qui, d'ailleurs, ne fonctionnerait qu'avec Ukitake ; avec tout autre capitaine, ça aurait tourné à l'émeute. Mais il pouvait compter sur l'humanité et la sensibilité du capitaine de la treizième division pour garder pour lui le souvenir de cette visite de travail. D'ailleurs, Byakuya aussi, ferait tout son possible pour oublier jusqu'au jour où il avait songé à ce procédé scandaleux.

- Renji.

L'interpellé leva les yeux de la sixième lecture de son formulaire et, l'espace d'un instant, tendit à son capitaine un regard implorant une bouée de secours.

- Oui capitaine.

- Viens voir ici.

Renji se leva à toute vitesse, comme si cela pouvait éloigner la corvée de paperasse et rejoint son capitaine près de la fenêtre.

Byakuya s'assura alors de trois choses : qu'ils étaient exactement dans l'axe de la porte du bureau, que Renji ne pourrait pas faire le moindre geste de recul sans passer par la fenêtre et qu'Ukitake venait d'arriver à l'étage et se dirigeait vers le bureau en question.

Alors en un instant et sans se départir de son flegme légendaire, il plaqua Renji contre la châssis de la fenêtre, saisit son visage d'un main, veillant à lui interdire toute possibilité de fuite de son autre bras. Avant qu'il ait pu comprendre ce qui se passait, Renji se faisait dévorer les lèvres par son capitaine, ce qui, il faut bien l'admettre, n'est pas d'usage si courant que ça dans le Seireitei.

Deux secondes plus tard, alors que Renji avait opté pour l'attitude "je me laisse faire et je me cale confortablement", Ukitake fit d'abord "toc toc", puis "Bonjour, comment ça v…" et enfin "gasp" et ne finit jamais sa phrase. Trop occupé à laisser tomber sa mâchoire au sol et à écarquiller des yeux comme des assiettes.

Un ange mit bien deux minutes à passer avant que l'intrus ne reprenne un semblant de conscience. De leur côté, Byakuya persistait à coincer son officier, lequel commençait à envisager sérieusement une leçon de patin avec son froid supérieur. Renji se livrait d'ailleurs déjà aux notions de base sur un Byakuya qui frémit un court instant de tant d'audace mais ne se décolla pas pour si peu. Et le pauvre Ukitake, traumatisé pour le reste de son existence, ne put que balbutier "Heu… heu… ben je repasserai… plus tard".

Lorsque la porte claqua finalement, la capitaine Kuchiki désincarcéra Renji, lui rendant sa liberté buccale. Celui-ci eut juste le temps de chasser un sourire niais de son visage et alla se rassoire devant le monceau de papier qui ornait le bureau, comme si de rien n'était. Puis, avec un air embarrassé et sur un ton très légèrement ironique, il demanda :

- Capitaine ?

- Oui ?

- C'était destiné uniquement au capitaine Ukitake ?

- Naturellement.

- Alors il aurait peut-être fallu le faire ailleurs que devant une fenêtre ouverte.

Byakuya Kuchiki s'aperçut alors que les bruits des discussions au dehors avaient subitement cessées et qu'il venait de plonger dans des ennuis sans fonds.

**FIN**

Pas la meilleure chose qu'on a fait cet été, mais le coeur y était ! C'est juste par amour de l'idée que tout le monde puisse faire tourner en bourrique Byakuya !


End file.
